Olivia's Happily Ever After (version 2)
With the thugs arrested, Fidget turned to stone, and Queen Narissa gone forever, Spyro walked over to Fievel and nuzzled him on the cheek. "Well done, Fievel!" he smiled. "Thanks, Spyro." said Fievel. He, Spyro, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky looked to see a path that was finally opened to the castle. Fievel quickly made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky guided Fievel up the stairs of the tower into Olivia's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same Scottish-British girl mouse in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Fievel slowly leaned down and kissed the Scottish-British girl mouse gently. He pulled back, and then...Olivia's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Olivia looked up at the Russian-Jewish boy mouse and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Olivia smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Petunia and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Spyro smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Fievel and Olivia. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Eric, Ariel, and Bernard began to wake up and yawned. Eric looked at Bernard and saw that he was still asleep. Eric shook him awake, and Bernard began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Bernard, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Eric. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Eric, this is the fourteenth century." said Bernard. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Eric. Bernard said, "Well, to come right to the point, my son Fievel says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Female Happy Tree Friends then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Fievel and Olivia appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Fievel was now wearing a royal red ball uniform with gold trimming, blue pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and a gold crown with rubies and sapphires on his head. Olivia was now wearing her baby blue dress with the matching baby blue shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again, but without her hair-bow, again. Then Eric and Ariel became happy to see their adoptive daughter. "It's Olivia! She's here!" said Eric. Bernard somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His son is with a princess? Then what does his son mean by Scottish-British girl mouse? "And...and Fievel!" said Bernard, surprised to see his son with Olivia. Fievel and Olivia approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Eric, Ariel, and Bernard. Olivia then fondly ran up to her adoptive mother and embraced her for the first time. "Olivia, dear," Ariel cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Olivia. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Olivia is now reunited with Eric and Ariel after five years. Up on the balcony, the Three Female Happy Tree Friends smiled happily, with Flaky sighing with her hands in her face, Petunia just looking at Fievel and Olivia, and Giggles shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Bernard approached his son, still confused about the whole Scottish-British girl mouse/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Olivia approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Fievel, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Olivia, curtsying before the Russian-Jewish boy mouse. "Please." "But, but,..." said Bernard. But Fievel and Olivia stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Bernard looked at Eric and Ariel in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Eric and Ariel didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Bernard looked up at the balcony and saw Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky also humming along to the music. Bernard shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Fievel and Olivia continued to dance. On the balcony, Giggles shed a tear, and Petunia heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Giggles! What's the matter, dear?" Petunia asked the pink chipmunk. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Giggles, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Petunia smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Petunia saw the color of Olivia's dress, she gasped. It was baby blue instead of green or yellow! And so were Olivia's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Giggles, did you make the dress baby blue?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them green, saying, "Green!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Flaky also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now green and said, "Yellow!" and, therefore, turning them yellow. "Oh no!" sighed Giggles, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Fievel and Olivia, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from yellow to green and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their baby blue color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A Christopher Storm Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs